Andorian
| |}} The Andorians were a sentient species from the moon Andoria. They were distinguishable by there blue skin, white hair and antennae. They were one of the founding members of the Federation. Overview The Andorian state was the Andorian Empire, one of the founding Federation Member States. ( }}) The Andorian species was unique in that it was composed of four sexes, known in Andorii, the primary Andorian language, as chans, thaans, zhens, and shens. Chans and thaans were roughly comparable in reproductive function and appearance to the male sex, while the latter two are roughly comparable to the female sex. ( , et al.) While most Andorian were the characterish blue race there was also a smaller sub-species known as the Aenar, who were white-skinned, blind, and possessed very powerful telepathic abilities. The Andorians covered most of thier world, and regarded the Aenar as nothing more than myths until the early 22nd century, when they re-established contact with the subterrestrial Aenar, who lived in the arctic wastelands of the extreme north and numbered only in the thousands. ( ) Biology Andorians were blue-skinned humanoids that evolved on an icy homeworld, but are capable of living in a wide range of climates. ( ) Due to the unique factors of their biology, Andorian metabolisms tended to be higher when compared to Humans and thus they tired quicker should they engage in active movements for a long time. ( ) The Andorian body had a limited exoskeleton, as well as other insectoid characteristics. The average height for an Andorian male was 2.3 meters, and a female was 1.8 meters. The average weight for a male was 70 kilograms, and a female 45 kg. The average body temperature of an Andorian was 102 °F, pulse rate was 110, and respiration of 28. The average life expectancy for a male Andorian was 129 years, while the average for a female was 134. ( ) Reproduction :See main article: 'Andorian Genders.'' The Andorian species was uniquely composed of four sexes. For along time this was the source of a population crisis for the Andorian people as they struggled to maintain replacement rates for the species. ( , at al.) Antennae One of the most noted features Andorians had were their antennae. The antennae could detect electrical fields and changes in air density and temperature. However they were not particularly reliable sensory organs as they could be thrown by picking up strong emotions through surges in adrenaline or teptaline or even detecting overheating equipment. When an Andorian concentrated they could use their antennae to single out bioelectric signals nearby. ( ) :The ''Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual offered a different interpretation of the function of the antennae. The book suggested Andorians were color-blind, but their antennae contained a complex network of wavelength-sensitive cones, which their brain combined adding color to their vision. Andorian vision could be described as quadroscopic, having four individual light-receptive organs (two eyes and two antennae) which gave them superior depth perception to many species.'' The antennae contained some brain tissue at their base, and most damage could be done safely above this area. If a portion of antennae were cut off, it would take several months to grow back, during which time the Andorian would suffer loss of balance, among other symptoms. ( ; ) :See also: 'Antenna.'' Sub-Species *Aenar *Bish'ee *Talish *Theskian *Thalassan Medical Conditions *Haslev-Rahn disease (Shesh caste only) Culture Andorians had a genetic predisposition toward violent behaviour, within there own society life was extremely structured which helped tame there tempers, in the wider galaxy many Andorians bottled up there rage, managing to contain it in public but sometime having violent outbursts in private. Compared to many other species Andorians excelled under pressure, their bio-chemical reactions induced them to either fight or, increase there sensory input levels, which led to them having great abilities at analysis and reasoning. ( ) To outsiders, Andorian attitudes and speech may have seemed humble and timid, but in reality their posture often owed to the fact that they were moving to give their antennae a better "view" of surrounding occurrences. Their speech was soft and sibilant due to their differing hearing apparatus, some undertones of their communication were not immediately perceptible to other races and cultures. This predilection towards sensing vibration and pitch led to a cultural preoccupation with music, which was the original basis of Andorian language. The standard Andorian sidearm, the flabbjellah, doubled as a musical instrument. (Production notes for ST: TMP; #1) :See also: Andorian languages Duels regarding honor were dealt with through the Ushaan trial of combat, which has many rules. ( ) Andorian society had little need for lawyers with those of occupied such a profession being executed at least a thousand years before the Andorian Empire joined the Federation. ( }}) Andorians seemed to have a belief that within society there was a need for productive members and those that suffer from disabilities such as being blind are a burden. Such individuals were cared for little and were only tolerated for what few capabilities they did have such as breeding. ( ) Beliefs Andorian beliefs included a deity called Uzaveh the Infinite. ( ; ) Family Andorian marriages were set in groups of four due to their unique four gendered biology. This arrangement effected Andorians through the early years of thier lives. Andorians mating bondgroups were arranged at a young age in preparation for the shelthreth and the conception of a child. ( , et al.) Because the window of fertility was so narrow in Andorians marriage typically took place very early in adulthood, twenty-three was considered quite old for an Andorian not to be married. ( ) Sayings *''"Let your woes become your deadliest weapons."'' *''"A man is no more than the sum of his memories, a culture no more than the sum of its history."'' Rituals *Rite of Kanlee Recreation *Kochek Nutrition ;food : akharrad • alardi partinna • dreaak • duuploni • gristhera • hari • honar • imparay redbat • kaizis sprout • necreena • pizza • sandbush seed • shaysha • skopar • sohla t'pocowan • sour grain pilaf • spice cake • spice bread • tuber root • taqq • vithi • yutann • xixu ;drink : ale • Andorian sunset • citrus drink • faridd • fridd • glow-ale • gredlahr • katheka • srjula • zhiassa History Connections * * A Rogues' Gallery of Andorians – exhaustive list of Andorian appearances (canon and non) compiled by Ian McLean * [http://www.geocities.com/therinofandor/index.html The Andor Files] Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species Category:Andorians Category:Andorian culture